poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex vs Indominus Rex/Indominus Rex's death
This is the scene when the Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex appears to battle the Indominus Rex and Indominus Rex is killed by the Mosasaurus, then Rexy thanks Blue for saving her and then Blue runs free into the wild and the heroes say bye and thank you to Blue in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (Claire stands in front of paddock 9, as the gates opens, and the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Rexy comes out, and Claire uses the flare to lead where the Indominus Rex is) (The Indominus Rex continues to attack the others, as its claws caught Gray) Runo Misaki: Gray! Sophia: Zach, the fanny pack! (Owen and Zach try to get the Indominus to let go as Zach gets the claw to let go, then Li brings out his sword stabbing the Indominus' hand and roars in pain) Tino Tonitini: Where is Claire?! (Back to Claire lured Rexy to the Indominus and she throws the flare at the Indominus Rex, as Rexy comes by, smashing through the Spinosaurus skeleton) Rexy: ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!!!! Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAAR!!!!! (Rexy goes toward where she meets the Indominus Rex face to face) Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAAR!!!!! Sakura Avalon: She brought a T-Rex?! She won't stand a chance against the hybrid! (Claire and Owen looked at each other as Rexy and the Indominus Rex get ready for battle) Rexy: ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!!!! Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAAR!!!!! Max Taylor: Go get her Rexy!! Alice Gehabich: Show her who's boss!! Dr. Z: Yeah! Show that hybrid! What you got Rexy! Sakura Avalon: But that T-Rex is smaller than Indominus! I don't think she can win! Zoe Drake: I know, but she has to try! Rexy: ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!!!! (Rexy and the Indominus Rex fight, as Claire hides behind the rock) Claire: Run! Owen Grady: Go! Go! Go! (The Indominus Rex continues to bite Rexy and pins her down to the ground) Dan Kuso: Oh, no! Tino Tonitini: Rexy! Lola: Somebody do something! Meilin Rae: Get out of here! (As Indominus Rex prepares to kill Rexy, suddenly a raptor sound came out of nowhere and they looked to see Blue regain her consciousness) Tino Tonitini: It's Blue! Doraemon: She's alive! Sakura Avalon: Thank goodness! (Blue charges to the Indominus Rex and attacks her, as Rexy regains her strength and fights the Indominus Rex with Blue, they continued fighting as Rexy pushed the hybrid near the Mosasaurus lagoon) (The Indominus Rex gets up as she looks at Rexy and Blue prepare to continue the fight) Indominus Rex: ROOOOOOOAAAAR! Rexy: ROOOAAAR!! (Before they can continue the fight. Suddenly the Mosasaurus pops out of the water and bites the Indominus Rex in the neck as she struggles to get out of the marine dinosaur's jaw, but it was no use and drags her down to the lagoon, drowning the hybrid below and finally killing it, as Owen, Tino, Max Taylor, Sakura Avalon, Dan Kuso, Shido, Godou, Robotboy, Doraemon, and the others look at the event) Shido Itsuka: They did it!! Everyone: (Cheering in joy) Zoe Drake: YES! Runo Misako: '''They killed that hybrid! '''Li Showron: They sure did. Dan Kuso: Now that's what I call epic Dinosaur fight! Madison Taylor: And I got the whole thing on video! Wait until everyone in school sees this. Tino Tonitini: That's for destroying the best Dinosaur theme park island ever! Monster! Carver Descartes: '''Hey guys! Look. (Then, Rexy and Blue communicate to each other, and Rexy spares her life and thanked Blue for saving her life and help her fight against the hybrid, and then leaves, Blue turns to Owen and the others one last time) '''Rex Ancient: Blue. Tino Tonitini: Thanks, Blue. Doraemon: For helping us kill the Indominus Rex. Laura: You must go now, Blue. Rod: She's right, this is your home. Sakura Avalon: We'll miss you, Blue. (Blue then leaves into the wild) Max Taylor: Farewell, Blue the Velociraptor. Ursula, Zander & Ed (Start sobbing) We hope we'll see you again! Sue: We're gonna miss you. Dr. Z: What a huge mess. Laura: Cheer up Grandpa. We'll create another dinosaur theme park another time? Kero: So now what? Dan Kuso: Let's go back home. (In the control room Lowery sighs as he pick up one of his dinosaur toys and turns off the light then leaves) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes